Supernatural Continued
by RavenWillDragomir
Summary: (Destiel Content) Sam and Castiel have already saved Dean from his demon-hood. The boys are back to hunting, with an angel riding in the back seat. But Cas' grace is fading fast, and rogue demons have been attacking Dean in order to obtain the Mark of Cain. In the madness and chaos of Heaven and Hell, no one would notice a few missing souls, would they? Sorry update is taking time!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Dean flew across the room, smashing into the wall and falling to the floor with a loud 'thunk.' Groaning, he picked himself up, demon knife still clutched in his hand.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, facing the demon. It grinned, moving towards him slowly, as if savouring each second. He charged, hitting the hunter at full speed and sending both of them tumbling to the floor. It knocked the knife out of Dean's hand, scrambling to its feet.

"No no no, not so fast," it hissed, eyes flicking to black. Dean reached for his knife, but a black boot slammed down upon his wrist, causing him to yell with pain. The boot connected with his face, then his ribs, knocking the air from his lungs. "I want it," the demon hissed, grabbing him by his collar and punching. "And I want it now," he growled.

"Bite me," Dean snarled, spitting blood blood at him. He pulled the hunter to his feet, then threw him against the wall again. He hit and crumpled on the floor, barely conscious. Zev grabbed him by the hair, yanking his head so he was looking up at him.

"Don't pass out on me yet, Dean, I was just starting to have fun!" He raised his fist to strike again, but never got the chance.

With a whoosh that could only mean one thing, Castiel appeared behind Zev, eyes blazing hot with anger. With one swift motion he stabbed the angel blade through the demon's back, yanking it out as the body fell to the floor.

"Dean," he knelt next to him, concern written all over his face. Dean opened his eyes, one swollen almost shut.

"Cas," he croaked.

"Dean, I'll take you home-" Dean cut him off.

"You've gotta save your mojo, Cas. The car." The angel's brow furrowed.

"But Dean, I've never been properly taught to drive."

"You're a fast learner."

Five hours, a few near car crashes and a rundown mailbox later, Cas pulled into the parking lot at Sands Motel. He got out and went to get the hunter, who was barely awake and nearly had to be carried inside. He found the room key in Dean's jacket pocket, and managed to open the door without dropping him.

"Sam?" It was dark, and the hulking shape of the younger brother was splayed across one of the beds. The cheap alarm clock on the bedside table beside him read '3:02 am.'

"Sam," Cas said more urgently, unable to leave Dean's side long enough to shake him awake. The lump moved, seemed to catch sight of them, and sat up.

"Cas?" He said, flicking on the table lamp and squinting at them. He leapt out of bed, throwing the covers off and rushing to his brother's side.

"Dean? Dean! What the hell happened to him?" He took his arm from around Cas and half carried-half dragged him to the bed. The angel turned on the lights.

"Demons. They swamped him. He got three of them but Zev got him." Sam ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who the hell is Zev?" Cas moved over to Dean's side and leaned over to examine him.

"Just a demon, leader of a small gang that doesn't take orders from Crowley. They were after the mark," he looked up at Sam. "He requires medical supplies, can you get them?"

"Yeah, yeah." He dressed quickly, and soon Cas could hear him pulling out of the parking lot.

"Dean, I'm going to-" he stopped, realizing the hunter was out cold. It took him several tries to get him out of his jacket, but eventually he tugged his shirt off. Dark bruises were forming over his ribs, and his wrist was swollen and purple. "Got to set this," Castiel murmured to himself, taking the arm gingerly and feeling until he knew where to put the bone. With a crack and a yell, he reset the bone and revived Dean.

"Bloody hell, Cas," he groaned, holding his wrist in his good hand.

"Sam is out getting bandages, and oh," he moved over and picked up the half empty bottle of whiskey, bringing it back and holding it out to him. The hunter took it like it was a lifeline, taking a swig and grimacing.

"Thanks," he took another pull and set the bottle on the bedside table, just as Sam opened the door. He dropped his bag on the floor and pulled out a bottle of painkillers, which he handed to Dean. He shook a few into his hand and washed them down with another swig of whiskey, sighing with satisfaction. The angel used bandaged his wrist for him.

"Dean, could you stand up please," he intoned in his deep gravelly voice. The hunter did as he was told, and allowed Castiel to bandage his ribs. When he was satisfied, he had him sit back down on the bed. Sam moved grabbed two beers from the mini fridge, and handed one silently to his brother. The angel set about stitching up the deep gash across the hunter's face, wincing every time his face twitched with pain as if it was his own. When he was finished, he sat down on the bed next to him.

"Since when are you a freakin' nurse?" Dean questioned. Cas frowned, taking the beer that Sam handed to him as the younger brother pulled up a chair across from them.

"Since I met you two." The younger hunter chuckled, taking a long pull from his bottle. "I do not see what is funny about having to repair your injuries," he started, but stopped. "Nevermind." His mouth turned up a bit in the corner, and he too drank. The three sat in silence for several minutes, before Sam broke the silence.

"After the mark again," he tried to keep the worry from his face, but failed.

"The dumb bastards don't seem to take no for an answer," Dean agreed, shaking his head. "Their funeral." Sam hesitated.

"And how are you feeling?" Dean glared at him.

"Seriously, you wanna go all touchy feely now?"

"It is of great importance you don't hold your feelings in, Dean," Cas pointed out. "I know it is difficult to change your ways-" he was interrupted.

"It's not changing my 'ways,' it's changing they way I've lived my entire life."

"Look, Dean, we get it, we know it's hard," Sam said. "But we also know that the more you kill, the more you want to, and if you don't talk about it, you might end up killing people." Dean shot him a death glare, which Sam carefully ignored.

"I feel like I've always felt, ready to kick some blood sucking, people-eating monsters straight to Purgatory. That much ain't gonna change," he paused to drink, then continued. "And I want to save people, like always. That also ain't gonna change. So I say, why isn't this a good thing? Demons are dyin' bloody, and I'm doin' what I've always done." Sam and Castiel exchanged glances, which weren't missed by the other hunter.

"It's late, and Dean needs rest. As do I," Cas added, standing up and setting his empty beer bottle on the table beside the small couch. The brothers still were getting used to the angel needing sleep, but he was able to curl up on the hotel couches and armchairs, so he didn't require any extra space. Dean fell asleep practically as his head hit the pillow, and soon after Cas could hear the deep breathing of Sam. He turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, and felt himself drift away.

Sam woke first, and dressed to go out. He shook Castiel awake, muttering that he was going to get them some food, and warning him not to wake Dean. He nodded, making sure to bolt the door behind Sam. He heard the car door slam, and he watched through the window as the black Impala pulled onto the road. Since he was usually not able to go back to sleep, Cas took the laptop from the counter and moved to sit on Sam's empty bed. He opened it up and went to the internet, which still amazed him. It only took him a while, but after searching through various lists and contacts, he picked up the phone and proceeded to send a text. Five minutes later the phone buzzed, and he read the reply.

It was another hour before Dean woke, as they wanted to let him rest. As soon as he was up, they packed up their few things and headed out. Dean didn't even entertain for one second that someone else would drive, and the others decided against arguing with him for the time being. Sam had shotgun, and Cas rode in the back, staring out the window as they drove, taking in the scenery as they went past. Sam had seen some weird deaths in the newspaper, and they had gone to investigate what turned out to be a ghost haunting. Castiel had been with them since Sam was tracking demon Dean down. Heaven was still healing, and while the angels had been convinced not to kill him, he had elected to remain on Earth while things cooled down.

Since returning him to normal, Sam and Castiel had been keeping a close eye on the hunter. So far every time they'd tried to bring up the Mark of Cain, he'd either ignored them or left the room in a hurry. Sam wanted him to get rid of it, but they didn't know who it could be given to safely. Any human would just worsen as Dean did, and they sure as hell weren't going to give it to a demon. They had enough power as it was.

Sam couldn't help but wonder what his brother was thinking about, his green eyes fixed on the road ahead. He hadn't bothered to turn on music, and for once Sam was wishing he had. The silence was echoing in his skull, and he felt about ready to burst. Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the younger brother turned to look at Castiel.

"How're things going up there?" While he wasn't actually there, the 'angel radio' inside his head should be filling him in.

"Well, there's a lot of mess to clean up," he said with a sigh. "But slowly, the angels are recovering. Still not sure what we're going to do without God, but I believe the American system of government will soon be in place." Sam looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, are you going to, you know, be part of the government?" The angel looked troubled.

"I am certain it will be asked of me," he said thoughtfully. "I just do not know if I will accept."

Neither one of them could think of something to say after that, so they lapsed back into awkward silence. Eventually Sam gave up on watching his brother, and fell into a restless sleep. The angel returned to staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts as usual. Dean was still watching the road, his eyes fixed ahead like they were glued to the spot. The normal thoughts spun in his head, protect Sammy, save people, help Cas, but there was something new, something dark now. The Mark of Cain is power.

When Dean pulled into his parking spot, he was immediately alert.

"Sammy," he muttered, elbowing his younger brother awake. "There's a car here," he got out of the car, shutting the door quietly and pulling out his gun.

"Whoa, missed you too?" The three men were confronted by the red hair and nervous smile of Charlie Bradberry. He lowered his gun, and she closed the space between them and pulled him into a hug.

"Ow, Charlie," he muttered, hugging her loosely. She pulled back with a frown.

"What, are you okay?" She took in his appearance, his bruised face and bandaged wrist. "Whoa, what happened?" The girl looked at the other two, but neither of them seemed banged up.

"I got cornered by a couple demons. Better lay off the hugs 'till my ribs heal," he said gruffly. "But I'm glad you're here."

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, then added, "not that I'm not glad to see you, 'cause I am." Charlie nodded in the angel's direction.

"I don't know why I'm here, ask him." All three of them turned to look at the man in the trenchcoat.

"Sam, Dean, I called Charlie because, well, I know she's like a sister to you. With everything that's going on…" he sighed. "I thought it'd be best to have a friendly face. That and these demons are getting serious, and I was worried they'd go after her next." There was silence while they all considered this, then Charlie cleared her throat.

"Well, I mean, I don't really have anywhere else to go, right? Plus, you guys are pretty rad." She smiled brightly, turning back to her car. "Sam, a little help unloading?"

"Uh, yeah Charlie."

Charlie took the empty room next to Sam's room, lugging all her things in and looking around.

"Well, I guess the safety makes up for all the, cement." She wrinkled her nose. "Maybe I'll paint.." shaking her head to clear it, she turned to Sam and they left the room. "So, where's Cas staying?" She asked.

"In the room next to Dean's, why?" Sam looked down at her frowning face. "What?"

"I was hoping they'd be sharing by now," she said disappointedly. The hunter spluttered.

"What? Dean is straight, very straight," he said hurriedly.

"Come on Sam, you're not blind. They've been making googly eyes at each other since, like, forever." She finished talking just as they reached the living room, moving through it into the kitchen and leaving Sam to consider what she said. The eldest Winchester was sitting at the counter with a beer, watching as Castiel pulled ingredients out of the cupboards.

"Whatcha making?" Charlie said cheerfully, sitting down on the stool next to Dean. Sam sat on her other side.

"Brownies," answered Cas. Dean chuckled, taking a sip from his bottle.

"He's been experimenting with baking," he said, almost fondly. He held up a finger "this guy makes the best pie you'll ever taste." He nodded to emphasise his point. "No joke." The girl raised her eyebrows at Sam in a, 'see what I mean' sort of way, trying to contain her grin.

"Coolio," she said brightly. "Now where can I get a beer?" The angel answered her question by pulling two out of the fridge, handing them to her and Sam.

"Thanks Cas," Sam said, popping his cap off and taking a pull. She followed suit, drinking in silence until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Don't you guys ever put on music? Or, like, decorate? This place needs some serious remodeling." Sam and Dean exchanged a look. Uh oh.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

It was a couple weeks later, and coming in the front door was like stepping into another world. Charlie had taken it upon herself to decorate and upgrade, and she had gotten pretty creative about it too. The plain cement walls were painted in light colours, every wall different. She had subtly asked each of the guys their favourite colour, and while they were away, she had painted their rooms as well. A case board had appeared by the living room tables, complete with push pins and markers. But that wasn't all. Furniture and kitchen supplies had appeared out of no where, there were two desktop computers and she had bought each of them their own laptop. Knowing Charlie, she probably hacked the stores and didn't pay a single penny.

Dean trudged in the front door and down the stairs, tossing his bag onto the floor and pulling a beer from their new refrigerator. Sam and Castiel followed suit, joining him in the living room where Charlie was immersed in a video game. She'd bought them all sorts of gaming consoles.

"What's up?" She looked at all their tired, weary faces. She had badly sprained her ankle the week before, and despite her protests, they had left her at home while they went after a case.

"Well, it wasn't zombies." Cas plopped down on the couch to her right, and Sam sat on her left. Dean collapsed next to the angel, nearly spilling his beer.

"Then uh, what was it?" She glanced between them, concerned.

"Someone has been bringing souls back from the afterlife," the angel muttered darkly. "Not good ones either."

"Uh, isn't there like, soul patrol or something?" Charlie questioned.

"In the destruction and confusion left in Abbadon and Metatron's wake, I don't think anyone is paying attention." He sipped his beer. "And they aren't bringing back good people either," he added somberly.

"Like what, Hitler?" Charlie grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Dean scowled and finished his beer.

"Worse," Sam shook his head. "Over the centuries, some evil minded bastards sided with the demons, with the monsters. They may be viscous, but a lot of them aren't smart. That's why they need humans to help them. People like you," he nodded at Charlie. "Except they know what they're doing. They want to." Charlie's look of disgust mingled with shock.

"Are they working for the good guys? Crowley?" They didn't particularly like the King of Hell, but he was on their side, mostly. Apparently, Zev's little gang wasn't so little anymore, which meant trouble.

"No," Castiel answered curtly.

"Of course not," she muttered, throwing up her hands. "Cause nothing ever goes our way, does it?"

Dean glanced sideways at the angel.

"You said in the aftermath of Metatron; is Heaven still riled up?" Cas nodded slowly.

"Then no one would notice if a couple souls vanished from there either," he pushed.

"I don't know where you're going with this, Dean, but-" the hunter cut him off.

"Look, if the demons are gonna play dirty, why shouldn't we? If you could sneak in the back door, grab Kevin and Bobby and-" it was his turn to be interrupted.

"Dean, I don't have the mojo to sneak into Heaven. And even if I did, there's no way I could take more than one person at a time." The younger brother looked thoughtful, but before he could come up with something brilliant, his brother spoke.

"Use me." Charlie had to bite her lip hard to keep from giggling.

"What?" The angel looked confused.

"You can draw energy from a human soul, right? Use mine." He set his jaw determinedly.

"Dean, it's dangerous. You could go insane, or-,"

"Since when has he cared about risks?" Sam joined the conversation, speaking quietly. "Who would you save, Dean?" All eyes turned to fix on the older hunter. He barely hesitated before answering.

"Kevin. He was just a kid, man, it's our fault he died." There was silence as they all stared at each other. Castiel cleared his throat, drawing all of their attention back to him.

"Okay."

"Sammy, can you get Mrs. Tran? She's got his ghost with her, so if he vanishes, she'll freak. She should be here." The younger man nodded, grabbing his jacket from the chair as Charlie tossed him the car keys. In no time at all, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Cas, how exactly does this work?" The angel had risen, and was pacing anxiously.

"You remember when I reached inside Sam and felt for his soul?" The hunter nodded and Charlie looked halfway between disgust and curiosity.

"That, except I'll have to actually touch your soul. It will be painful." He was rolling up his sleeves. "It must be done very carefully. Or you might explode." The red headed girl jumped up and went to stand at a reasonable distance, smiling reassuringly.

"Just in case, ya know?"

"Helpful, really helpful Charlie," Dean muttered. The angel undid his belt, handing it to the hunter.

"Bite down on this," he instructed. Charlie winked exaggeratedly at Dean, grinning broadly.

"Kinky."

"What?" The angel turned to look at her, confused.

"Nothing, Cas, let's get on with it," he murmured, sending her a death glare. He turned away uncertainly, looking down at Dean.

"Are you ready, Dean?" He put the belt in his mouth, nodding.

Castiel knelt down, pushing his hand deep inside Dean's chest. Bright white light shone from inside, rippling as the angel navigated carefully to his soul. The hunter was holding as still as he could, biting down on the belt with yells of pain and trembling uncontrollably. Ever so carefully Castiel ran his fingers over the soul, feeling power rush through his veins, feeling strong for the first time since the angels had fallen. He could feel the scars, the wounds that ran so deep. It was beautiful, in a tortured sort of way, but none the less. He gave Dean's soul one last gentle stroke, pulling his hand out and disappearing with a whoosh of a trenchcoat in the wind.

"Dean? Dean!" Charlie was trying to slap him awake, and gaped when he opened his eyes. "Dude, that was like, awesome! There was white light, just like in the video games!" He sat up, groaning, and looked around.

"W'ss goin' on," he mumbled, trying to regain the use of his mouth. She handed him a beer automatically.

"Well, after Cas like, caressed your soul," she giggled, "He vanished and you conked out."

He took it gratefully, popping the cap and taking a long pull. When he was finished, he spoke.

"So now we wait." She nodded, dropping onto the couch next to him.

"Wanna play?" She jerked her head in the direction of the video game console. Dean eyed her warily.

"You beat me every time."

"Well duh," she rolled her eyes. "I'm a nerd hacker hunter in training with no life," she pressed a few buttons to turn the screen on. "I'm better at video game sniping, you're better in the real world." They picked up their remotes, and proceeded to play several rounds of halo until Charlie paused the game, turning to look at him.

"But how was it?" He frowned, sensing he wasn't going to like where this was going.

"What?"

"Having your soul touched." Dean rolled his eyes, resting an elbow on his knees.

"Really, Charlie, I don't-" he looked at her wide puppy dog eyes and groaned.

"I feel dirty." And with that, he got up and left the room, leaving her to her wild imagination.

It was hours later, Sam had long since returned with Mrs. Tran, and the four of them were in the living room when Castiel returned. He looked tired and worn out, but flashed one of his rare smiles when Kevin Tran stepped out from behind him, good as new.

"KEVIN!" Mrs. Tran squealed, wrapping her arms around him and nearly suffocating him in a hug.

"Hey mom," he murmured, hugging her back. When she finally released him, Dean clapped him on the back.

"It's good to see you, Kev," he said affectionately. Sam had risen, standing awkwardly in the background. The last time Kevin had seen him, or his body more like, it had been while Gadreel killed him.

"Hey, Kevin, I'm really sorry about," he started, unsure of how to continue. Fortunately, Kevin interrupted.

"Sam, it's ok. It wasn't you." The hunter smiled in a half sad sort of way, nodding, although guilt still weighed heavy on his chest.

"It's good to see you, Kev." Dean drew Castiel aside while the rest of them caught up and celebrated.

"How was it up there?"

"Better," the angel sighed. "There's much talk of Hell, apparently we aren't the only ones who've noticed what's going on down there." The hunter frowned. "How are you, Dean?"

"What? I'm fine," he answered automatically.

"I mean, how are you really?"

"What are you asking me for?"

"You've struggled with depression much of the time I've known you, I just-" Dean glowered at him.

"What are you, my shrink?" He moved to walk away, but the angel grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Dean, I'm just worried about you. You're my friend," he said quietly, his eyes shining with sincerity.

"Talk later, okay?" Dean was obviously trying to get out of the situation, and after a second at which they stared at each other, Cas let him go.

"Later, then."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Charlie was sitting on the couch with her laptop, hands flying across the keyboard as code appeared on the screen, her headphones in. Kevin and Sam were sitting at one of the living room tables, deep in a conversation about politics. Mrs. Tran was again in the kitchen, showing Castiel how to cook while they discussed the pros and cons of humanity. Dean watched from the hallway, doing a quick headcount and making sure everyone was ok. They were all happily immersed in what they were doing, and no one seemed to have noticed his absence.

Just as he was thinking it, Charlie looked up to see him standing there.

"Dean, what's up?" She smiled, but concern edged her voice. All of the denizens of the bunker had noticed the hunters surlier than usual attitude, the way he barely seemed to eat or sleep. They had tried everything, hunting, drinking, nothing seemed to be working. The only one who knew, truly knew what he was going through was Castiel. When he had been turned into a demon, Dean had gone into party mode with Crowley. Sam and the angel had tracked them all over the place, but the demons had eluded them. The King realized that he wasn't going to hand over the Mark of Cain, and sent him back to Hell to torture him into compliance. Castiel had used almost all of his remaining grace rescuing him, and Sam had completed the blood trials to turn him human. That had been almost two months ago, and he hadn't yet talked about what had gone down.

"Ah, nothing, Charlie," he muttered, running his hand over his hair. She rolled her eyes, insisting he come over until he gave up, plunking onto the couch next to her. She turned the laptop screen to face him, like he actually understood any of it.

"This," she said excitedly. "Is a program I'm making up for us! When I'm done, I'll hook it up to all the computers in here." He frowned.

"Charlie, I don't know what the hell any of this means," he pointed out. She waved her hand.

"Firstly, I'm going to teach you guys some computer code someday. Secondly, it's a program. I've been working on it for a while now, and I think it's almost ready. It will find cases." She beamed at his taken aback expression.

"Uh...how?"

"Well, the script correlates to the binary-" Dean cut her off.

"Charlie, speak English."

"It takes in news and sorts through them to find the weird, our type of stuff. It searches from all over the US, and I've got it programmed with a map. When it finds a case, it'll make a noise, and a glowing red dot will appear on the map. We can zoom in, plot courses, and it'll create a case by case folder. While the case is worked, it'll also be digging up everything on it, and you can manually add documents and stuff to it." Sam and Kevin were listening in now, eyebrows raised. "Each time a case is solved, you can just open it up and click the 'case solved' button. The little dot will turn blue and be smaller. It'll show us where cases have been worked. It'll also keep a database of all the cases by what supernatural being was behind them, so we can access it on other cases." They guys exchanged impressed glances.

"Awesome. Good work Charlie," he grinned and clapped her on the back. "You deserve a beer." He rose from the couch, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Charlie, you think you could teach me some of this stuff?" Kevin inquired, gesturing to her laptop. The redhead looked positively delighted.

"Of course I could! Give me a few days to get this up and running, and then I'll make you into a nerd-hacking sidekick!" She grinned mischievously, taking the beer Dean offered her as he came back into the room. He handed one to Sam, and held another away from Kevin.

"How old are you again?" He snatched the beer from the hunter with a scowl.

"I'm a prophet of the freaking lord brought back from the dead, I can drink a damn beer." Dean shrugged, pulling up a chair at the other table and kicking back with his own cold one.

"Whatever you say, kiddo," he popped his cap and took a long drink. They drank in silence for a while, Charlie transitioning from work to videogames, and the rest of them gazing aimlessly into the distance as they sipped their drinks. After a while Castiel entered, carrying a beverage of his own. They were still adjusting to the absence of his trench coat, which he elected not to wear inside. The usual dress shirt, pants, and shoes still applied, but his tie was often absent. Of course, when they went for a case or even just a supply run, he changed back to his normal attire.

"How's it going?" He said cheerfully, taking a seat next to Dean. He was still learning how to use common language.

"Pretty good, Charlie's being a genius," Sam replied, then added, "as always." She shot him a grin, barely looking up from 'Skyrim' long enough to acknowledge his words. The angel nodded, 'casually' glancing sideways at Dean. That was another thing he wasn't very good at. Subtlety. No one failed to notice, but they all pretended not to.

"I applied to Stanford," Kevin broke the silence. "I managed to get an excused absence. Or, well, Charlie managed to hack the system and convince them I was dying of cancer in the hospital. Not only was I able to finish high school," he grinned. "But my recovery story is so touching that they're all being super nice to me." Dean pretended to look interested, Charlie was lost in her video game, and Cas leaned forwards.

"What do you intend to do with your life, Kevin?"

"I uh, dunno. I just really want to go to school, and," he shrugged. "I'm never going to be normal, that's for sure." The angel nodded.

"You are a very smart human, Kevin, I believe that if you chose to go to college, you would go far. But it would be wrong of me to say you could leave this life behind." Kevin chewed on his lower lip.

"I know I can't escape it, I mean, it's part of me. But Sam went off to college and he turned out alright," he looked between them. The tall man rested his elbow on his knee.

"Yeah, Kev, I went to college, and maybe I left everything behind for a while. But the demons know you, the angels know you. Do you honestly think they'll just leave you alone?" The young man looked like his hopes and dreams were being crushed out of him, and the hunter frowned. "I'm not saying you can't go to college. I'm saying, go to college but remember that you're not just a nerdy kid anymore. You're part of all of this-" he waved his arms around. "Mess. Whether you like it or not. But that doesn't mean it has to be your entire life either." Just then, a loud blaring noise came from Charlie's laptop, making all of them jump.

"We have a case!" She cried happily, clicking on a glowing red dot. "Algona Iowa." Dean stood up.

"I'll go." Castiel rose with him.

"I will accompany him." They exchanged a look, and Dean nodded curtly.

"I'm going to go pack, Charlie, would you install this program thing onto Cas' computer?"

"Already on it," she muttered, her fingers flying over the keyboard. The angel excused himself to pack, and barely an hour later the black Impala pulled out onto the road, Dean at the wheel and the angel riding shotgun. He was once again wearing his trenchcoat, with his laptop open on his lap as he read the case report to Dean.

"Two people found in the forests, blood drained. No apparent connection, they're saying it's an animal attack."

"Fan-freaking-tastic, looks like we've got ourselves some vamps." The hunter glanced into the back seat at their bags. "Think we'll go for Feds or Secret Service?" Castiel's brow furrowed as he considered the options.

"I believe FBI will suffice," he nodded, as if confirming to himself what he had just said. "What agents will we be?" Dean jerked his head to the glove compartment, which the angel opened.

"Find one with your face, and find one with mine." Cas started rifling through, as Dean turned up the music and settled in for the long drive ahead.

**Ah, sorry I've been writing so many fanfics I haven't had time! **


End file.
